1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the invention generally relate to cooling systems. More specifically, some embodiments relate to an apparatus, computer system and method for enhancing the transfer of heat.
2. Discussion
In recent years, electronic components and systems have been made to operate at faster speeds. These and other developments, such as processors with one or more cores provide better performance, decrease the size and weight of components, and increase the density of components. Generally, these factors increase the heat generated by electronic components and the systems in which they reside. This is particularly true in mobile or small form factor computing environments, where these factors can lead to overheating, which can negatively affect performance, as well as significantly reduce battery life.
The above-mentioned factors increase the need for effective cooling of electronic components. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional configuration of a cooling apparatus in a computer system 100. The computer system 100 includes a housing 101, a central processing unit (CPU) 102, and one or more electronic components 104, such as 104a and 104b. The CPU 102 is typically in contact with a heat spreader 106 which is in close proximity to a fan 108. The fan 108 forces air out of the computer system 100 by passing through the heat spreader 106. The fan 108 thus serves to establish a direction for air flow, shown at 110, within which external air comes into the system at one or more of the air intakes 112.
As previously mentioned, increases in operating temperatures may negatively affect the performance of the computer system. Therefore, there is a need for an enhanced cooling system for computer systems. In particular, there is a need for cooling systems that are more efficient at transferring heat from electronic components and computer systems.